REDFOX TAICHO
by MeyKilmister
Summary: [LEMON GALE] Gajeel ha tenido que ir a la guerra y Levy y su hijo se quedan muy preocupados por lo que durante ese tiempo pueda pasar. Cuando regresa el capitán se da cuenta de lo mucho que los ha echado de menos.


[LEMON GALE]

Espero que os guste, este lemon está inspirado después del último capítulo del manga aunque es un UA ^^

**REDFOX TAICHO**

Levy entró en casa cargada con mil bolsas. Había aprovechado aquel día de descanso para ir a comer y de compras con sus amigas, con las que hacía mucho tiempo que no quedaba a solas; últimamente las vidas de todas habían cambiado demasiado.

La chica dejó todo tirado por el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba realmente agotada, pero feliz. En cuanto oyó que la puerta de casa se abría, se levantó y salió a recibir a su marido y a su hijo, que habían ido a pasar el día con unos amigos.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Lily tirándose a los brazos de su madre, que lo abrazó como si hiciese mil años que no lo veía –He pescado un pez así de grande. –Dijo el niño mientras abría sus bracitos todo lo que podía. Levy comenzó a reír mientras lo tomaba en brazos y besaba a su marido suavemente en la mejilla.

-¿Sí? ¿Y dónde está ese pez? Sería una cena muy sabrosa. –Respondió ella sorprendida.

-Papá me dijo que no me lo podía traer a casa. –Respondió él hinchando los carillos.

-Bueno, un pez no me has traído, pero en cambio me has traído toda la suciedad del mundo. –Añadió mientras miraba el abrigo y los zapatos del niño, que estaban llenos de barro. -Corre a la ducha, anda. –Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Cuando Lily salió de la bañera sus deditos estaban arrugados y su pelo negro goteaba por el suelo mientras correteaba tratando de escapar de Levy, que trataba de ponerle el pijama.

Al final, tras un largo rato gritando y riendo Gajeel cogió a su hijo en brazos y logró que se metiese en la cama. A pesar de que el niño insistía en que no estaba cansado y que quería seguir jugando, antes de que su padre cerrase la puerta ya se había dormido.

Gajeel se quedó unos segundos contemplando a su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta; la sonrisa de Lily se parecía demasiado a la de Levy.

Ya en la cama Levy se acurrucó a su lado y él cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma, ¡ojalá pudiera pasar más tiempo con su familia! De pronto notó como su pecho se humedecía, Levy estaba llorando. Él la apretó más contra él y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-No quiero que te vayas. –Dijo. Él cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor y la besó en la frente. –No te vayas, Gajeel, no nos dejes solos.

-No va a pasar nada. –Respondió él tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Eso no lo puedes saber. La guerra es cruel, ¿y si no vuelves? ¿Qué vamos a hacer Lily y yo si tú no vuelves?

A Gajeel le dolía en el alma aquella pregunta, ¿qué harían ellos si no volvía? Morir no le asustaba, siempre había sido un temerario, por eso no dudo en alistarse en el ejército, en donde había ido escalando puestos con gran rapidez, pero entonces llegaron Levy y Lily y el miedo a la muerte comenzó a nacer en él.

-Volveré, Levy, lo prometo, ahora descansa. –Respondió tratando de ser convincente.

Dos días después el pequeño Lily, vestido con su traje de los domingos lloraba y se sorbía los mocos mientras su padre se alejaba. Levy apretaba la mano del niño, que no dejó de decir adiós hasta que el tren en el que su padre había montado dejó de verse en la lejanía.

Gajeel volvió por Navidad, pero apenas estuvo tres días en casa. Tres días que no supieron a nada.

Después pasó casi un año fuera.

Aquel año apenas pudo hablar con su familia, que se levantaba cada día con el temor de que algo malo le hubiese pasado, pero entonces la guerra acabó como empezó, de golpe, y Gajeel pudo regresar a casa.

Nadie puede comprender la emoción que sintió Levy al ver bajar a Gajeel del tren con su traje blanco inmaculado, ni los abrazos y besos que Lily le dio cuando su héroe regresó a casa.

Gajeel sonreía porque su hijo sonreía.

A su alrededor se empezaron a arremolinar curiosos que querían conocer a la familia del capitán más reconocido de toda aquella guerra, pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su mujer y su hijo, lo que sorprendió al mundo entero: Gajeel Redfox era un capitán temido y respetado por todos, incluso por sus enemigos, debido a su dureza y a su gran capacidad como estratega, nadie se imaginaba que, cuando estaba con su familia, su carácter cambiaba completamente.

Aquella noche Lily no se separó de su padre. Cuando Gajeel y Levy ya estaban acostados, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y apareció el pequeño arrastrando su osito de peluche y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? –Le preguntó Levy.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? –El niño apretaba fuerte su osito de peluche. Levy miró a Gajeel, que sonrió, y encendió la luz de la mesilla.

-Ven, anda.

El niño sonrió y corrió hacia la cama. Saltó sobre su madre y se abrazó a su padre, que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. Lily comenzó a reír y a patalear, lanzando su osito por los aires.

-¡Papá, para! –gritaba mientras trataba de deshacerse de su padre.

Gajeel reía también.

Casi todas las noches, cuando el silencio en el campamento era estremecedor, soñaba que estaba en casa y que Lily aparecía en la puerta de su habitación para dormir con ellos, y ya por fin había dejado de ser un sueño.

Los días siguientes pasaron como olas de mar por sus vidas, borrando toda la angustia, el miedo y el temor: Gajeel por fin estaba en casa.

Una tarde que Gajeel regresó de trabajar se encontró con que en casa no se oía ni un solo ruido. En la puerta no estaban los zapatos de Lily, y tampoco estaba su chaqueta en el perchero, pero el abrigo de Levy y sus llaves si seguían en su sitio.

Extrañado comenzó a llamarla sin obtener respuesta, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse, ¿por qué su hijo no estaba en casa y su mujer no contestaba?

Gajeel fue al salón, pero todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de irse, al igual que la cocina y su despacho, por lo que decidió subir al piso de arriba. El cuarto de Lily estaba desordenado y con la cama sin hacer, pero eso no era algo raro, su hijo tenía una especie de aversión al orden que no le permitía tener su habitación en condiciones. Solo le quedaba un sitio por mirar: su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se la encontró sumida en penumbra, solo iluminada por la tenue luz de unas velas aromáticas; del pequeño radiocasete que tenían en la habitación salía una suave melodía y, sobre la cama, Levy le esperaba vestida con un delicado camisón de seda blanco que contrastaba con su piel morena.

-¿Levy? ¿Qué es esto?

-Le estaba esperando, Redfox taicho. –Le dijo ella con voz sexy .

Gajeel no sabía qué decir, por lo que optó por callarse y acercarse a Levy, que se había incorporado. Su mujer le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el suave aroma de su perfume le envolvió; cuando los labios de Levy rozaron los suyos se olvidó de todo.

Aquel beso que comenzó siendo suave y delicado acabó convertido en un torrente de pasión; hasta ese momento Gajeel no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado aquellos labios, aquel perfume, aquella lengua, hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado a su mujer.

Levy le quitó la cazadora con violencia y la arrojó a un rincón de la habitación, luego él se quitó la camiseta, que corrió la misma suerte; tras esto tomó a su mujer en brazos, las pequeñas piernas de Levy se agarraron con fuerza a su cintura mientras enredaba sus manos entre el pelo de Gajeel, que había comenzado a recorrer su cuello con la lengua.

Los dos rodaron por la cama enganchados el uno en el otro y así forcejearon durante un rato hasta que Gajeel acabó encima de Levy sujetándole los brazos con fuerza con una sola mano; la chica jadeaba.

-Todavía te queda mucho para poder superarme. –Le susurró él mientras deslizaba la mano que tenía libre por dentro del camisón. La piel de la chica era suave y delicada y estaba empapada en sudor.

Gajeel recorrió su pecho, sus caderas, su cintura, sus muslos, su espalda, cada rincón de su cuerpo con delicadeza como si fuese la primera vez. A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado separados seguía recordando cada centímetro de piel. La respiración de Levy cada vez se agitaba más y, en cuanto se vio libre de la sujeción de Gajeel, se quitó el camisón, quedándose solo con la ropa interior.

Gajeel se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella le quitó el sujetador sin miramientos, apretando sus pequeños pechos con delicadeza, presionando sus pezones con suavidad, recorriéndolos con la lengua, llevándola a otro plano astral.

Levy deslizó sus manos por los abdominales del chico y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, perdiendo su mano bajo este. Gajeel dejó escapar un gemido que sirvió para hacer que ella se excitase más.

Con urgencia él se deshizo de los pantalones y ella pudo seguir mucho más cómodamente.

De pronto Gajeel agarró la muñeca de Levy y le pidió que parase. Ella sonrió pero no le hizo caso, él se retorció y, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, ella dejó de mover su mano. Gajeel gruñó y la miró como enfadado, pero ella sonreía de una manera tan dulce que el enfado del chico no duró mucho tiempo, entonces ella se quitó las braguitas y le guio hacia su interior.

Durante todos los meses que había pasado fuera a causa de la guerra, Gajeel estuvo a punto de morir muchas veces; muchas balas perdidas, muchas emboscadas, muchas situaciones de gran tensión en las que un error podía estropearlo todo, pero aquel día, en el momento en el que se fundió con su esposa, la muerte le pareció algo placentero y se dejó llevar por ella.

Levy marcó el ritmo, lento al principio, más rápido después, hasta que él creyó rozar el cielo. Mientras ella luchaba por no dejarle escapar, él empujaba con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla así.

Cuando acabaron, Gajeel abrió los ojo y lo primero que vio fue a Levy todavía sobre él con el pelo empapado en sudor y pegado a la cara, sus enormes ojos abiertos y sonriendo ampliamente. Él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y ella se dejó caer hasta su pecho, que comenzó a recorrer con un dedo hasta pararse en una enorme cicatriz que recorría su pecho.

-Esta cicatriz antes no estaba. –

Él suspiró.

-Fue en un accidente. Aquel día tuve mucha suerte, podía haber muerto.

Levy se estremeció y se juntó más a él.

-Entonces me alegro de que solo tengas esta cicatriz. –Respondió ella muy bajito.

Pasaron largo en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que, de pronto, Gajeel se acordó de algo.

-¿Y Lily?

-Está con tus padres. –Respondió ella mientras se levantaba y desperezaba. Gajeel alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras Levy se vestía de nuevo, Gajeel la observaba, había echado de menos su forma tan peculiar de abrocharse el sujetador, haciéndolo más complicado de lo que en verdad era, su forma de deslizarse la ropa por la cabeza, su melena desordenada recogida con una cinta de colores, sus pequeños pies, sus delicadas manos, su sonrisa eterna y el brillo de sus ojos cuando un pequeño rayo de luz los iluminaba, haciéndoles parecer mucho más grandes de lo que en verdad eran.

-¿Qué miras tan embobado? –preguntó ella de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres que mires? A ti. No sabes cómo te he echado de menos.

Levy sonrió picaronamente y volvió corriendo a la cama.

De nuevo los dos se perdieron entre las sábanas blancas.

"¡Ojalá todas las guerras fueran como esta!" pensó Gajeel cuando salió de la ducha por la mañana y vio su espalda llena de arañazos.

En la cama Levy todavía dormía.

Espero que os haya gustado :)

Hasta la próxima


End file.
